No One Else
by Mimidearr
Summary: Jasper and other friends help Alice cope after her love vanishes without saying goodbye. But how can she forget when everything she does reminds her of him ? All Human.
1. Prologue

**I****…**** my friends****…**** am really bored****…**** so, this is what I am doing. Writing something new. I might continue this, I don't know****…**** you can review your opinion after you read it****…**** hmm****…**

_No one else_

_Disclaaimerrrr: yeaaaaah, I don't own Twilight or the characters, lovies._

I've searched for endless hours. Where could she be? What had she done? She wanted me to help, and I couldn't help but wonder how I could possibly help her when she kept running away.

And then I found her, the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, sitting on the forest ground, head in hands. I slowly walked up to her, her body was shaking a little bit as if she was crying… and she was. I quickly flitted to her side and wrapped my arms around her. She came closer at once.

"He… He's gone, Jasper." Alice sobbed against my chest.

"I know." I said softly.

"He didn't even care enough to say goodbye. He said he loved me… why…" She looked at me, her beautiful hazel eyes glistening with tears I did not want to see. I sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Come on; let me take you to my house to clean up." I took Alice's hand and we walked back to my house.

Someone who Alice loved and cared for dearly had just vanished. She knew it was because he didn't want to be with her anymore, it was obvious to her. The thing was, her love had led her to believe he loved her more than she loved him. He told her things that are now lies. He hurt her many times, and still came back to her begging for her to forgive him and take him back. And Alice, always for forgiveness and happiness of others, took him back. Every single time. I am her best friend, and she came to me with every hurtful thing the guy, who's name shall not be mentioned, did to her. I was her supporting shoulder to cry on, and she loved me for that. Not exactly the same way she loved _him,_ though.

"This is the last time he will hurt me. I'm done with him, Jasper. If he doesn't want me in his life, so be it. He's a liar… and a bastard. I don't need him…" She started to cry again. "I have you…" She said, sobbing. The sound of her immense pain stopped me, and I pulled her into my embrace as I have so many times.

"Shhh… Everything will turn out okay…" I soothed while I ran my fingers through her silky black hair. "I promise."

**Aaalright****…**** should I continue it ? you tell me, and if so, give me ideas on how to continue it. I'm not****…**** entirely sure what this is about. But I guess if I continue it****…**** there will be meaning****…**** lol. Basically, right now, Jasper sooths Alice after her loss. But there CAN be more****…****.. OKAY REVIEW(:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys(: so, I have decided to continue this, thanks to the review..s and my biffle, Megan's, help((: so, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Btw, it's all humans. Thanksssss**

_APOV_

I held onto Jasper's hand as we sat down on his bed. I held onto it so many times, it was comforting. Everything about him was comforting.

"Are you hungry?" Jasper asked quietly. His face was down, probably mirroring mine. He was always sad when I was. I hated that when I was hurting, it affected him, too.

"No, no I'm fine." I gave him a small smile, just to let him know that I was going to get through this. I had to. My brother, Emmett, came barging through the door, then.

"Alice." He sighed with relief. "Come on, Mom and Dad are worried sick." He put an arm around me and led me to the door.

"Bye, Jazz." I waved.

"Thank you, Jasper." Emmett said as he pushed me out the door.

"See you tomorrow, Alice." I heard Jasper say sadly. I sighed, but kept walking, because I wouldn't be able to turn around with Emmett right behind me.

**

We drove in silence. Emmett always got mad at me when I ran away, but the next day he softened up and made sure I was okay. I looked at him and he had the same look in his eyes as the first time I had been hurt by _him_.

_Flashback_

I stayed up for him, because he said he was going to call me. We were in 8th grade, Christmas break, and I was just starting to like him, after about 6 years of knowing him. We were inseparable, as best as best friends could get. Finally, the cheerful tune of my phone rang at 11:53pm.

"Hello?" I answered, smiling.

"Hey." He said, his voice filled with excitement.

"What's up?" I bit my lip, holding back a giggle. I was going to tell him I liked him tonight. He had liked me for as long as we knew each other.

"Nothing, really. How are you?"

"Wonderful. I want to tell you something." I said, grinning wide.

"Okay… What is it, Alice?"

I wiggled slightly now as I said, "I think… that… I like you." I bit my lip. It was silent on the other end.

"You have no idea how fast my heart is beating right now." He finally said.

"You have no idea how wide I am smiling right now." I answered, giddy.

After a while of just saying random, happy things back and forth, he finally said, "Alice… will you be my girlfriend?"

I let out a small giggle. "Yes, of course." I said. It was the happiest I was in months.

About a week went on that we were boyfriend and girlfriend. We saw each other a couple times and we talked all day. And then… he didn't call me for two days. And maybe it was me being paranoid, but in my perspective, he should have called me, instead of going two days without talking to me. So, I called him.

"Hello?" He answered after a while of ringing.

"Hey… uhm… are you going to break up with me…?" I asked hesitantly. To my relief, he sounded surprised.

"No! Of course not, why would I?"

"Well, you haven't called me, for two days." I reminded him.

"What, so I have to talk to you every day?" He said in a sharp tone. I scoffed.

"Uh, yeah. I am your _girlfriend_, aren't I?" I said, hurt.

"Yeah but I don't need to talk to you every freakin' day."

"Well, I would like it if you would-."

"But I don't have to. _You_ could have called _me_." He snapped.

"Well, yeah, but I expect you to. It'd be nice if you did."

"Sorry." He said, but I knew he didn't mean it.

"You know, this isn't working out. I think we are better off as friends." I choked out. Silence.

"Wow, after two freaking' days you're ready to end it?" He finally said, very angry now.

"That, but also I just think we should stay friends. Sorry."

"Yeah, but, you said you liked me a lot, how will you get over it?"

"I just will…" I said quietly. "What about you?"

"I don't like you that much. I'll be over you by tomorrow." He said in the cruelest tone I have ever heard from him. Tears started to spill.

"Fine." I said, and hung up.

_End flashback_

I sighed quietly as I reminisced. It wasn't healthy to keep thinking about him. Jasper had held me that night as I cried on his chest. Little did I know it was the first of many times I would be crying over him. I started to wish I was with Jasper tonight. I didn't want to be alone.

"Yeah, she was with Jasper… Well, I think he found her…" I was interrupted by Emmett talking on the phone. His voice automatically got lower in volume. "This is it, I think. He's gone." Emmett practically whispered. I winced at his words, but just kept looking out the window.

Once we got home, I rushed up to my room. It was almost midnight, and I really wanted to be with Jasper. I decided to call him so he could come over. As I was waiting, I let my mind wander and think more about _him…_

**OKAY ! suckkish ending, I know, buuuut yeah… lol. So it's kind of a new moon thing ? except, **_**he**_** is not going to come back. And I will not mention **_**his**_** name lol. It will be a mystery through the whole thing. SO reviewwwww . tell me what you think of the continuation, of the flashback idea, of her and Jasper's "friends" status. And don't worry important-people-like-edward-lovers, I'll fit the other Cullens in there… next chapter !! so, like I said, review. I will love youuu foreverrr !! thanks for READIN !(:**


	3. Chapter 2

**Gosh, I needed to update something. So, here it is(:**

_Flashback_

I sat up in bed, my eyes puffy from crying the night before. I quickly fixed my hair into a messy bun, threw on a t shirt and shorts and was headed to Jasper's house again. As I was walking down the stairs I heard a knock on the back door, and went to open it. It was _him_.

"Oh. Hi." I said, and crossed my arms around my chest.

"Alice… I can't stop thinking about you." He said, and he sounded pained. I scoffed.

"What happened to 'I'll get over you by tomorrow'?" I hissed.

"That's the thing. I didn't mean it, I was just angry. I like you _too_ much. I _can't_ get over you." He took my hand and I took it back, even though I didn't want to.

"Yeah, well, it really hurt me."

"I'm sorry, really. Please just forgive me." He begged.

I hesitated, but overjoyed that he didn't mean what he said, I replied. "Okay."

He smiled that smile that I adored and hugged me. He wasn't what you would call _hot_. He was scrawny, and not too cute, but he was adorable in my eyes. He won me over with his personality.

"Can we try again?" He asked when we let go.

"I… I really think we should just stay friends. I don't want to ruin our wonderful friendship over another break-up."

He sighed, but said, "Okay, I understand."

I smiled. "Thanks. Well, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." I waved to him as he hopped on his bike and drove off.

_End Flashback_

"Alice. You okay?" I looked up to see Jasper leaning against my doorway. I smiled with relief and ran up to hug him. He sighed and looked at me. "You don't have to hide for me."

I looked up at him, confused. "What… ?"

"I know you, Alice. You keep everything inside most of the time, and you're good at it. But not to me. I can see right through you. I can see you're hurting. Don't try to hide it from me." Jasper said softly, stroking my cheek.

"I'll be fine, Jazz. It's not the end of the world." I said, pushing back tears. He closed his eyes and sighed. He could see.

"Alice." Jasper opened his eyes and looked at me, they were bright blue. _He's much more attractive than _him, _with his muscular figure and blonde hair, plus his eyes are just breath taking._

I was startled by the thoughts that were going through my head now. I hugged his waist and lay my head against his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me and his lips against my hair. This was a normal thing for Jasper and I, we never thought anything of it. At least, I didn't. Jasper had apparently loved me since he first laid eyes on me, but I didn't feel that way about him. He was always there for me, a wonderful best friend. He seemed to accept that, but I knew sometimes he wants to be more.

He started to run his hand through my hair. "I know you." He repeated. "I will always be here to hold you when you cry. So, if you feel like crying… Just cry, damn it."

It sounded funny when Jasper cursed. His voice was so soft and calm, it didn't seem like he'd be the one to. When he got irritated with me, though, he didn't hold anything back. I sighed and walked to my bed.

"I don't want to cry anymore." I said.

"But you're going to."

"Why do you _want_ me to cry?"

"It makes you feel better, sweetie." He sat down next to me and lifted me into his lap. I proceeded to lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.

"Are you tired?" I asked him, trying to change the subject.

"A little. Would you like me to stay here tonight?"

"That would be nice."

"Okay then, I shall stay." He smirked.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

_Flashback_

After the incident with him, school was a little awkward. We eventually got over it, but all we ever did was talk in school. We never hung out outside of school, or called or texted each other. We were still best friends though; I guess you could say that.

I decided to give him a visit one day after school. He was thrilled.

"So, what's new?" He asked when we sat down on his couch.

"Oh, I don't know. Just… Nothing. Ha."

"Do you… Like anybody?"

_Well, of course. I like you, dumbass. _

"Nope." I answered. "Do you?"

"Well…" He hesitated. He never hesitates. "There's this one girl, she's really sweet. I've known her since forever, but she's in 6th grade. So, I don't know."

I bit my lip. "O-Oh." I stuttered. "You should go out with her, age is just a number." I forced myself to say the words.

"That's true…" He said awkwardly.

"Mhm…" I answered. After an awkward pause, I asked, "does that mean you're.. Over me?"

He looked away, and then looked back. "Well, not one hundred percent."

"Oh."

"But it doesn't matter, you're over me, right?"

"No, I'm not."

"You said you didn't like anyone."

"Besides you.

"Oh."

"Yup." He then smiled very wide, and I smiled back.

We were back to how it used to be; always hanging out, calling every night, texting during the day. The girl he mentioned before never was a subject again, so it surprised me when he called me, real happy, one night during the summer.

"Guess what?" He sounded excited.

"What?" I echoed his excitement.

"I have a girlfriend!"

I swallowed hard. "Oh… Yaay…"

"You don't sound so happy." He whispered.

"I'm not? You said you liked me." I reminded him.

"You don't want to be in a relationship. Why should I waste my time asking you?"

"Well, I—."

"You need to make up your mind. Either you want to be in a relationship or you don't! You can't mess with me and get mad at me for liking someone else. You had your chance, and you lost it. End of story." He hung up.

I stared at the phone in disbelief. I redialed, but he didn't answer. That was the end of our friendship, once again.

**

It was a couple days later when he called me again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it…"

"Of _course_ you didn't." I said icily.

"You know me, when I'm angry I say stuff I don't mean."

I didn't say anything.

"I'm having trouble with my girlfriend, I thought you'd be able to help."

Despite my anger, he sounded troubled, so I had to help. "What is it?"

"Everyone's bugging us about being together."

"So? You like her, right?"

"Yeah, a lot."

"So, stay with her. Who cares what people think?"

"I guess… Thanks, Alice. I missed you."

"Yeah. I gotta go." I hung up before he got to say goodbye.

_End flashback_

My eyes flashed open, and I sighed at my dream. Jasper was holding me, sleeping peacefully.

**So, yeah.. Sorry I kind of ended this chapter awkwardly. Haha review!!!**


	4. Author Note

So, clearing up some confusion.

I promise you guys, _he_ is not Edward haha. _He_ is just going to be _him_ for the whole story. I'm not giving him a name, ahah.

And I'm going to answer a review:

**okay now I am really confused...little incident at school was with HIM or with Jasper? and who was over Alice? Jasper or HIM? I only hope HE isn´t Edward :-D**

from **Karkoolka**

I thought it wasn't that confusing, but I guess since I wrote it it's just fine to me haah.

Every flashback is _him_. Everything that's hurt Alice was _him_. Jasper is just her bestfriend that was always there for her. _He_ is over Alice, not Jasper. Jasper loves her. Are we good now? Lol, I hope so.

New chapter up soon, whenever I have timeee!

-Mimi P.


End file.
